Jenny
A woman surrounded in mystery. There are stories about her. Some say that because of an incomplete experiment, she has stopped aging, and others say she is a real life vampire. She is known that Jenny Burtory is a top model. Though in truth, this is but a cover for her secret life - her occupation as a covert spy. Her skills are impressive enough for top companies to fight to seek allegiance with her. One day, Jenny is invited by Gado, an old acquaintance of hers, to investigate a suspicious organization. To kill her boredom, she takes up the invite and slips out into the cover of night. Story Bloody Roar 2 Only a handful of people in the world know that Jenny Burtory lives the secret life of a special operations spy. At one time, she worked for the government for millions of dollars. Now, even as a freelance spy, the few organizations and powers that know about her seek her help constantly. Jenny takes on assignments as she pleases - some for millions of dollars and others for nothing. This type of whimsical behavior and the fact that her past is shrouded in secret (how she became a top spy, no one knows) makes her an even more mysterious character. One day, Jenny is called to meet another man of mystery - Gado. At his request, they meet in the room of a first-class, historic hotel. Though as a rule Jenny doesn't accept personal requests for work, she is willing to make an exception for the man she is much indebted to. Gado hires Jenny to search out a list of people and escort them to a secret meeting place. Every name on the list is a person with beast abilities, but who lives in hiding - their beast abilities are kept secret from the world. As Jenny scanned the list, she recognized some of the names and wondered if Gado knew... "I need someone who can move through the night without a sound." "So, you know... that I'm a zoanthrope." "From the time we first met, yes... But that 's not why I'm asking you. This isn't about human-beasts giving each other a helping hand. This is all purely professional. Take it or leave it." "These people all know you. Why don't you just give them the message yourself?" Jenny would never forget the look on Gado's face after she said that. It was neither a smile, nor frown, but almost like he was laughing and crying at the same time. "I don't want these people to know about me just yet. If fate has it, then we will meet someday. I'm sure some are looking for me already without your help." "Are you being chased? Are you on the run? Well, just be sure to stay alive until this is all over. I need you to pay me and as a professional, I need someone to see that the job is complete." Bloody Roar 3 Jenny is the beauty queen and reigns supreme in European society as the top model. Only a few know her true profession since it is the secret. This lady agent has maneuvered many secret works as a shrewd spy behind the curtain in international incidents. Now she looks at the turmoil of the "XGC" smiling audaciously. "The world does not need any other Zoanthropes with XGC except that man and me. Because only one person can be qualified to have power of the slate." Extreme/Primal Fury Jenny finishes taking shower as usual with water as hot as almost burning skins, and comes out from bathroom. How many times has she looked at her nude body, which matches perfectly to the glittering night view in wintertime under the lights of skyscrapers of the city? The ripe time for a usual woman passes like an arrow, but it is almost eternal for Jenny. Her naked body looks as if she were in twenties, but her own eyes see through the hidden reality. She sees the body of the devil whose age is unknown. She looks at the clock on the wall, and sits down sighing on a chair in front of the mirror of her dressing table.I must go out in a hurry.....I need to keep the appointment, because time is crucial for the customer of the contract. Bloody Roar 4 Other Appearances Other Media = Character Relationships * Gado '-' 'Friend and potential love interest Gameplay Jenny is a high damage mobile character who uses a barrage of kicks and aerial attacks to overwhelm foes. Beast Drives * [[Sky High Tempest|'Sky High Tempest]] * [[Crimson Glider|'Crimson Glider']] Command List * Jenny command list Theme * [[Want Some More?|'Want some more?']] Trivia * Quotes Pre-Fight In Battle * Victory * "You're sexy when you're in pain" * "Is it hot in here is is it just me?" Losing * Videos Gallery Jenny Gallery References Category:Characters